nightfall_clanfandomcom-20200214-history
Nightfall Clan Leaders
The Nightfall Clan leaders is basically 8 different people. Nightfall Clan was founded in 2008 by an unknown, but it was created in late 2009 by Soccerpr89. We'll start of with him. Soccerpr89 Soccerpr89, the founder of the NFC. Soccerpr89 was a really good person back then. He had stuff, he owned groups and he was a really good high rank. Though, he had AA'd UCR. Bad reputation from that, but that would change. SoccerKing89 (Soccerpr89 Second era) Soccerpr89's alt basically. Not much more is known why he gave it to that alt, maybe because of ban. Soccerpr89 (Third era) His third era was pretty much the same. Same things, same stuff. New HQ, new uniforms. But still the same. Not much more to be said. Vince13579 Vince, was NFC's Second Leader because of SoccerKing being an alt. He, was actually the biggest donater of all of the leaders within NFC; taking his own money for group funds. It is believed, he actually gave NFC almost 70 thousand Robux in 2009 when giving the clan back to Soccerpr89. Leader of NFC in August, 2008- Febuary, 2009; before most of the actual group systems were made. Due to his courageous thinking, he was the first to think about getting alliances with other clans, (X101-st, FEAR, UCR, etc.), while under threat of a stronger, bigger clan (RAT). When Soccerpr89 gave NFC to Vince, he was immediately thinking about the clan's progress without money. When Soccer left Vince very little funds for ads, he started pitching some of his own money just to keep the clan alive. Sure, other leaders and members of clans have done this, but Vince has donated the most as Leader of the clan, than any of the other leaders within any other clan. Soccerpr89 (Fourth era) Soccerpr89 eventually got his group back, again. Not much more happened here. This was believed to be the inactive era of his. That is why, it was given to his sister, buildXbuild. buildXbuild BuildXbuild started out in NFC almost when Soccerpr89 created it. She got the group only because of her uniform designing and being Soccer's sister. She held NFC for a while. Made new uniforms, had her era. Though, this was a short era like all the others. She started to get bored after a while and eventually gave it back to Soccerpr89 again. Soccerpr89 (Fifth era) Soccerpr89 was not in need of the group. He only owned it for about two months until he gave it to Darxia. Darxia Darxia gets the group by Soccerpr89. NFC was now for a new reform. New uniforms, new HQ, new recruitment centers, new promotion system, new ranks and lots of more activeness. Darxia's era was considered the best from a lot of NFC veterans. In the middle of his era Soccerpr89 surprisingly came back and demanded the group back from Darxia. Darxia never agreed to this, however, when Soccerpr89 offered Robux, Darxia took them and exiled him. This made Soccerpr89 really mad and he created Nightfall Army. To the end of his era he got really bored of Roblox and thought of giving NFC away to a new leader. He was gonna give it to Fighters1234, but Noboom (XNoBoomX) had started asking Darxia on xFire who would get the group and also spreading rumors about potential candidates being bad. Darxia was eventually tired of this and decided to finally give it to XNoBoomX. XNoBoomX XNoBoomX, former 3iC of UAF as his main account "Noboomer" which is now his alt. XNoBoomX got the group after Darxia. Noboom didn't change the group a lot, except for a new fort and uniforms. Noboom was a really good tactician and really knew when and how to raid. His tactics was unbelievable and he managed to get lots of wins during his era, including wars. When Noboom's era was over, he gave it to Fighters1234. Fighters1234 Fighters1234 was the most economic leader of all time in NFC. He earned a lot under his era. A real businessman as many states. He made a big reform, new training places, new fort (Fort Topixa), new divisions and new uniforms. Many veterans in NFC stated him as a friendly talky person. He advertised the clan a lot. Under Fighters' era NFC won the most wars, reached more than 11k members and made a succesful business. This was also when VIP was introduced to NFC, so NFC invested a lot of robux and tickets. By the end of his era NFC made an full investment to last for years. But in June 13th, 2013 Fighters went on vacation until the end of August. He went on vacation for of course, personal reasons. Family perhaps. He gave NFC to fireantfive for those 3 months. fireantfive During fireantfive's era, we were at a friendly-war with TRA. Those 3 months were hell. TRA one raid after raid after raid after raid. They mass raided NFC, even on 4.00 AM on the morning, as their benefit of their clan is 50% American and 50% english. Every day was a defense, never a training. Whenever we attempted a training, they'd raid and crush us at Topixa. FA5 wasn't really good at leading during these 3 months, it was said to be because of family troubles at home. This was considered the "Dark Summer" for NFC. Fighters1234 (Continued era) After the summer in October, Fighters1234 came home from his vacation to this. He got the group back and tried to fix it. It worked properly, TRA won the war though. In late October he was gonna leave the group of to a new leader. He thought of what happened with fireantfive, and thought that he would get a new chance in the future, so he gave it to bob. bob104810 Bob was now the Chancellor. Small reforms happend to change, not the uniforms though. The rank Grand was changed to Overseer due to bob and the SiC fireantfive not thinking that rank sounded like a high rank. Other things started to happen and now it was in for 2013. And that is where I (mertes) join NFC, January 19 2013 I believe. For the rest, NFC is pretty active but bob was not really active. A new fort was created in late May beginning of June. For the summer, it was a war with RSF. The RSF war lasted longer than you would think. Bob retired as a leader though in July and gave it to Reaidan. Reaidan Reaidan is the one who made peace between all the clans he is the one that brought harmony into this clan he united all the clans into one. Reaidan is what we call the peace keeper.